Taking A Turn For The Better
by strong man
Summary: Xiro witnessed a noise and discovers that it was just Lily going crazy about her boyfriends expired contract and that he spilled the beans about his sexual feelings towards the lion, but there is a third wheel interested in getting that royal ass too.


**_This is my new story of the Furry's Noah's Ark._**

 ** _Description: I very recently looked at _Saberspark's review on the movie for the first time cause I usually watch movies now if it's worth looking into, other than that, this furry movie is what got my attention since coming out when I was eighteen, but Zotopia is still my favorite furry movie of all time and no other was replace it. Anyways, this is different than your average anthropomorphic movie case it actually has sexual innuendos.**

 ** _Pairing: _**Xiro/Bombay **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_ **December 15

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It was a night on Noah's Ark and Prince Xiro was sleeping in his bed with Kairel by his side. Xiro was face down on the pillow, dreaming of how dirty it would've been if while getting a massage, Bombay asked him to stay for a little longer for extra relaxation until he woke up by a disturbing noise what was happening out the door so he uncovered his face and sat up "What was that? He pulled back the covers and dropped his legs to the edge, but figured that he should wake his girlfriend to let her know what he was going through he was the king so his purpose was to protect his queen. He slowly got up from the bed and tiptoed to the door then opened it slowly with squeaking sounds which he looked back, hoping not to wake her, but she wasn't phased almost like she was in a deep slumber so he sighed he relief before continuing to exit the room.

After successfully making it, he closed the door behind him and began to investigate "Now, which way did that noise come from? He asked while rubbing his chin. What'ree you talking about sexy" A voice came up to him. "Wait, you're that donkey who was banging that deer earlier? He looked at him and remembered. "Who else would it be" He circled around him, checking him out, more personally his famous royal booty. "Have you heard a noise around here? Xiro asked, ignoring that fact that he was being seduced right now. "Not a sound" He licked his lips as he walked closer "but I am always getting horny," He said before pinning him up against the wall with both hooves blocking his escape.

Listen we've just met and I" The donkey rubbed against his dick causing him to try not to get aroused by flirtation until the sound interrupted them "There it is again," The lion said while the donkey was feeling his heartbeat by having his head against his chest "Where's it coming from? He asked, telling his possible slave master "Maybe it's you getting a big erection" He moaned as he groped his cock, but he ended up punching him. "Oh," he felt the blood on his cheeks" playing hard to get I see" He played along with his little game.

Xito pushed off of him and turned his back to him, The donkey walked back to his room with his hips swaying side-to-side than stood facing the lion at the doorway. "Whenever you're finished with your mission, come see me if you have time" He winked at him before using his hips to close the door. The lion couldn't help, but glance back to his romantic flirtiness "What a weirdo? He said before realizing the hardiness he received. "Great...just great" He rolled his eyes as he stared at his erection. There was no point in worrying about that now though he could make his way harder now that he had this throbbing lusture.

Meanwhile, at the strip clue that Bombay was the owner of, he was just now getting out of his unbreakable contract after a few days with Lily, but she didn't like that as she insisted that they'll be together forever "It's over, my contract is over so time to reveal my true goal. Lily looked at him dumbfounded and when he said that his goal is to have sex with his closest friend and future mate, she went Berserk again, smashing tables and breaking walls in a fit of rage. Bombay knew this was a bad mistake, but he had to come clean through his now ex-girlfriend was destroying his nightclub so he sought the most notable thing to make her stop and it broke him apart to whip out a tranquilizer gun

Just then, he saw Xito come in and smiled, but instantly noticed that Lily was in his path of destruction so he shouted to watch out before his near-death experience as he looked to see her charging with the sight of her ex-boyfriend's affections, she couldn't let anyone else have her man. Xiro saw the angry orangutang and wanted to roar again like before, but what was stopping him from doing so was that it was a female and they are Invincible to all types of physical contact caused by men, less by women so it was up to Bombay to rescue his fantasy lover.

The flamboyant primate quickly aimed the gun at her booty while he sniffed, but didn't feel any remorse cause there was never any real connection between either of them. He fired three darts out and stuck directly into her butt, Xiro was cowering in fear, covering his face with both hands as Lily was about to use her fists to smash him into pieces, but the lion noticed that her growling was fading and slowly uncovered himself while looking to see a now dizzy orangutang than she fell backward. Bombay sighed in relief and felt a bit ashamed cause he had never used a gun before, that was based on fast acting.

He slowly walked to his former girlfriend as well as Xiero opposite of him. "So, she was the cause of the noise I've been hearing? The lion said. "Yeah, after my contract was up, she started begging me to be with her regardless" The orangutang explained. Yeah, women are just sensitive like that" The lion said as a joke though that may be pretty offensive to some and could turn back on him. Bombay suggested that Lily is just knocked out so he wouldn't think he shot her dead.

Bombay looked at his possible boyfriend and walked to the other side. "You look like your tensing up, want to go back to my room so I can give you a very special massage you love so much? He asked, turning on his charm. "Might as well" he looked at him and smiled "I always did enjoy your company, it made me feel" he whispered in his ear "very horny" he pulled away leading Bombay to blush than Xiro remembered that he has to stop by that donkey's room "Curse my sexual tensions" He thought referring to how the donkey seduced his way to his desires.

"Fine, but I'm gonna wait outside' The orangutang said, crossing his arms, looking disappointed. "Fair enough" The lion stood up and Bombay went by his side to walk with him to the current room "So, our contract is really over? "Yep, I'm a now a free primate though" He rubbing Xiro's butt in circles "I may be open to another contract? Xiro didn't think he would forget about Kairel so quickly since they had zero chemistry whatsoever. "I suppose I could be committed to you, for the sake of you rimming me again.

 _ **Now for my own review, I may not have seen the actual movie, but I have a clear vision of what was going on, there is not much of a plot since we already know if you've read the bible. That being said, this will only be a two-chapter story though I could change my mind later**_


End file.
